ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot-Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed: Matrix Reborn
Matrix Reborn is the crossover from S-Series Fusion Reborn (Reboot) and Matrix Unleashed. See full preview for Goku Versus. Sypnosis The special starts with an epic opening, showing clips of episodes of S-Series Fusion Reborn and Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed and finally, the title card. IN NOAH'S WORLD... Noah is facing off against Albedo. Albedo: Segurason, there is no way you can defeat me! Noah: Says the guy who lost more than 95% of his powers! Albedo: Oh, you haven't seen me around, but I've been recollecting my transformations. All I need are 16 more. Noah: Well, I'm not letting you get that far! Noah transformed.... Noah: Four Arms! Noah punched Albedo into a wall. Albedo: S-so, you want to fight like that, huh? Albedo transformed.... Albedo: Humungousaur! Noah and Albedo ran toward each other. IN BEN'S WORLD.... Ben and X7 is fighting Albedo. Albedo was Origami, while Ben as are Solarer and Solarer was shooting Solar Rays at Origami, burning him. Albedo: IT BURNS! Solarer (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Kinda the point. Solarer shot a beam at Origami, but it slashed his Omnimizer! A large portal appeared, and Ben and Albedo reverted back, and got sucked in! IN NOAH'S WORLD... Then, X7 flew out, and Ben hitting Four Arms in the back. Four Arms fell over. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): (Thinks Four Arms is Ben) OH MY MASH POTATOES ITS BEN! Hi Ben! Noah: Ben? While Noah was confused, Albedo punched him into a wall. Albedo (N10): You're pathetic! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Hey! When but Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 attacks is Albedo with his "All Omega the Fusion" missing that ZekeGreymon. Albedo (N10): AAH!! IT BURNS! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Again, that's the point. Noah comes running out as Diamondhead shooting diamonds at Albedo. Albedo detransformed and was out cold. Ben reverted back as well. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Hi Ben! Long time no see! Noah: *Reverts back* I'm not Ben! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Then who are you? Noah: Segurason. Noah Segurason. I'm a deputized agent of the Plumbers. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): I am that become the Xros Heart. You're a Plumber too? Noah: Yeah. Just then, Ben's Albedo ran out from behind a building. Albedo: Ben! Why have you brought me to this place!? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Don't blame me, um....uh....White-haired man! Noah: White haired man? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Shut up. Ben transformed into Rath, then he tackled Albedo-Ben. Albedo-Ben transformed into T.P.C.G and they both tackled eachother. Shoutmon X7 lacks Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 out fifliered and Noah transformed into Wildvine, and made a vine prison around T.P.C.G. Rath (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): I WAS GONNA! Noah: Whatever. Rath and Wildvine reverted back. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): I wanted to beat him! You beat the other guy! Noah: With you intervening. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): You wanna go a few rounds, shorty!? Noah: Gladly. Noah turned into Neo and he Ben turned into Technofreeze. Ben shot ice at Noah and froze him, Noah bursted out and blasted Ben with a laser. Ben went flying, caught himself, encased his hands with ice fists and lunged at Noah and punched him into a building. Noah: You little...! Technofreeze (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): You're smaller than me! Noah: It's go time!!! Just then, both of their trixes timed out. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): (holds his X-Loader) Proton Prevé, Xros Open! But he xros open with X7 he turned into X6. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): (missing called is) Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X16?! (this called was Shoutmon X6, that was called next time) Neo-Evolved Proton Prevé 1.6 CVT Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Ow! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Ugh! I hate that! Noah: I built this darn thing, and it still doesn't work right!!! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Xros Loader. Wait, you BUILT your Omnitrix? Noah: It's called The Matrix but yeah. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Awesome! So, what should we do about the Albedos? Noah: Disable their trixes and sent them a one way ticket to the Null Void. Albedo (N10): Oh really? Albedo-Noah turned into Cannonbolt and rolled around and escaped. Albedo-Ben turned into XLR8 and sped off with him. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Great! They got away! Noah: Let 'em go. They can't do anything. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X16 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Except destroy the world? Noah: Point taken. We'll use Wildmutt and go after them. Ben re-activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Eon. Eon (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): No time. Come on. (Teleports Noah to X6 and himself to the Albedo hideout) Eon (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Hey, how did I unlock the rest of my aliens? Noah: It must have been The Matrix. It must have sent out a force that unlocked your aliens again. Eon (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Cool. Eon and Noah (Who turned into Humungousaur) started fighting Albedo-Noah and Albedo-Ben. Eon (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): I'M FIRING MY LASERS! (Shoots lasers everywhere, and Albedo-Noah was hit.) Albedo-Noah started growing, then turned to dust. Eon (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Oooops. Albedo-Ben used his Omnitrix and regenorated Albedo-Noah. Albedo-Ben: Bad idea. Remember how mine and your Omnimizers are connected? (Transforms into Waybig) Boosh. Eon and Humungousaur timed out! Noah: I really need to fix that. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): I can't. Noah: Wait, maybe, since I am part Human, I can turn into a full Human! Then- Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot) and Noah: Ultimate Human! That's X7 Superior Mode! Noah scrolled through The Matrix's database, then he saw a hologram of himself. He transformed. Now Noah just has The Matrix symbol on his chest. Noah: Now to do this! (Goes Ultimate) Then, Noah and X6 they are fused into any X7 Superior Mode, he has Matrix symbol on his chest. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): (voice merged with Ultimate Noah) I am Ultimate forms! Articguana! (Artiguana hologram apears behind him, then he starts freezing Waybig. No effect.) Ultimate Humungousaur! (Ultimate Humungousaur hologram apears behind him, and he grows huge. He morphs his hands into cannons, then knocks Waybig down, then defused into X6 and Noah reverted back) Noah: THAT WAS AWESOME! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): I scanned him. (Ben slapps the Omnitrix symbol and Ultimate Spikes appeared on the dial.) Omnitrix (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Ultimate Human DNA activated. Ben smiles. The that Omnitrixr's Ultimate Spikes go in. Ben points the Omnitrixr symbol at both Albedo's, and they go into a Null Void portal. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn Reboot): Well, bye Noah! Noah: See ya! Don't worry, we'll meet again. (Winks) Ben teleported and Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X16 disappears with Noah away. THE END. Category:Crossover